Red Eyes Black Eyes
by sakidaannuchiha
Summary: Naruto's a Singer, Sasuke's a guitarist, Gaara's a drummer, and Neji's a bases. They've formed a band but what happens when Naruto gets a letter from a friend saying his parents are dying? will he leave? and if so what's going to happen? sasunaru yaoi!
1. I think I might

**sakida: Ello! I'm trying my best to get the other stories in. my other computer is being a bitch. XD **

**sasuke: She's not lying this time!**

**sakida: -glare- Well this one when i write it i think of this band. their my favorite. their called An Café. they were the best but the guitarist, Bou, had to drop out cuz his parents were dying. now this is going to be something similar. i hope you like it**

**sasuke: she was crying for days**

**naruto: poor Saki-San poor Bou-chan -tears-**

**Sasuke: -rolls eyes- she does not own naruto or any of the characters **

**sakida: oh oh and sorry if i miss spell words I sorda don't have anything to help me on them. no Microsoft word...enjoy!**

**...**

They stood on stage looking over the crowd as the fans called their names. "Hello everyone! we're gonna get this started. But first I want to introduce my band. I'm sure you all know them but lets do it anyway! SASUKE!"

Sasuke did a little high guitar as the crowd shouted his name over and over and the fangirls squealed loudly.

"GAARA!" The crowd went wild as Gaara put a hand up in greeting.

"NEJI!" Naruto yelled and neji played the same as sasuke put a little different as he was base. The crowd screamed and naruto smiled.

"NAR-U-TO!" the crowd screamed and naruto smiled and nodded at sasuke.

(Song Starts)

Sasuke started the guitar, his fingers plucking and scanning over the strings than Gaara and Neji started. Than Naruto got ready and sang his heart out.

shiawase nante tsudzukanai kotokokoro no dokoka de wakattemashita  
suki na kimochi kawaranai kedo  
tanoshii hibi yo towa ni sayounaraa!

kyou kara boku wa hitoribotchi de  
anata no egao nashi de ikinakya  
sonna kanashii koto bakka kagaeru to  
ikiteru imi ni gimonfu utsu yo

ah zutto issho ni itakatta no ni oiteikanaide  
ah eien nante saisho kara nakatta ndane  
ah kowakunaru yo kotae no nai michi hitasura aruku  
ah shinken ni koi wo shitetanda

itsu datte naku no wa kantan de  
waraitai waraitai kimi no soba de  
mou warau koto wa dekinai yo ne  
setsunai kanashii aitai  
omoide to kanashimi dakikakae  
shizuka ni shizuka ni ochite yuku  
ki ga tsukeba namida afureteiru  
kietai shinitai kuruitai

amai yuuwaku, kusuri, onna ni  
hamaru mainichi doudemo ii yo to  
club de shiriatta shiranai onna to  
kusuri wo kimete ekusuta sekkusu

ah konya gentei no itoshii pet ni namae tsukete  
ah midara na usagi jouge ni koshi futte omou ga mama ni  
ah boku ni misete yo kimi no rhythmical na dancing wo  
ah my baby konya wa zekkouchou

futoshita shunkan ni ukabu futari no hibi wo  
kesshite uso de nai yo to jibun ni iikikasete  
tatakai tsudzuketeiru sabishisa to kodoku ni  
yowamushi wo riyuu ni nigete

itsu datte naku no wa kantan de  
waraitai waraitai kimi no soba de  
mou warau koto wa dekinai yo ne  
setsunai kanashii aitai  
omoide to kanashimi dakikakae

shizuka ni shizuka ni ochite yuku  
ki ga tsukeba namida afureteiru  
kietai shinitai kuruitai  
arifureta kotoba de mou ichi do  
arigato arigato daisuki de  
futari ga deatta kono dokoka ni  
hitori de boku dake ochite yuku

(Song Ends)

The crowd was singing with him and he smiled at the fans.

The lights went back on and he looked to his side and the fireworks and lights came up as he started again.

(Song)

Kimi ni tokimeite  
Umaku tsutaerarenai  
Kono kimochi wo ima  
Kono uta ni komeruyo

Itsumademo kawaranai  
Omoi wo shinjite hoshii  
Kono mama de zutto  
Dokomade mo yukou

Kokoro, odori dasu yo  
Kimi ni arienu sonna kawari mo nai koto de  
Kimi to toki wo kasane  
Zutto omoide wa futari no daiji na takaramono

Migi no poketto ni wa  
Tobikiri no yume wo tsumetai kara  
Hidari no poketto ni wa  
Kimi to egaita futari no asu wo  
Kimi ni tokimeite  
Umaku tsutaerarenai  
Kono kimochi wo ima  
Kono uta ni komeruyo

Itsumademo kawaranai  
Omoi wo shinjite hoshii  
Kono mama de zutto  
Dokomade mo yukou

Kokoro, sawagi dasu yo  
Kimi no, waratari, okotari, naitari surudakede  
Migi no poketto ni wa  
Tobikiri no yume ga kakushi kirenai hodo  
Hidari no poketto ni wa  
Tikai aru futari no yakusoku wo

Kimi ni tokimeite  
Umaku tsutaerarenai  
Kono kimochi wo ima  
Kono uta ni komeruyo

Itsumademo kawaranai  
Omoi wo shinjite hoshii  
Kono mama de zutto  
Dokomade mo yukou

Kimi ni tokimeite  
Umaku tsutaerarenai  
Kono kimochi wo ima  
Kono uta ni komeruyo

Itsumademo kawaranai  
Omoi wo shinjite hoshii  
Hibike kono omoi wo  
Kimi no tokoro made

Kimi ni tokimeite  
Umaku dakishimerarenai  
Kono kimochi wo ima  
Kono kissu ni komeruyo

Itsumademo kawaranaiOmoi wo shinjite hoshii  
Kono mama de zutto  
Dokomade mo yukou

(Song ends)

They sang and played four two-more hours before waving at the fans and walking off the stage.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and Gaara sat down on a random couch as we waited for our boss, Kakashi, to show up. After a while the man appeared and Naruto had to look up at him to see his face.

"You're in!" He yelled.

Naruto jumped up and down and hugged sasuke, neji, and Gaara as he jumped. "YES! I knew it. I just did I knew we'd make it!" The blonde smiled and looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Sasuke just smiled at him.

Naruto walked to the food table and grabbed a water and banana to relieve his hoarse throat. Gaara, a redhead with green/blue eyes and a tattoo of love on his forehead, Drank from a soda looking at the floor seeming deep in thought.

Neji, with long silky brown hair to his waist tied up in a very low pony tail and pale white eyes, looked at naruto with amused eyes and the blonde latched himself to the ice king. The blonde continued to try and start a conversation between the two of them but failed miserably.

The older teen, sasuke, had ebony eyes and black with a little blue in it. His hair was spiked in the back like a chicken butt but the bangs were straightened to their normal position almost in his eyes. The older teen only 'hn'ed when the blonde would ask or say something to him and listened to his ranting about not listening and talking to him. What did Naruto expect from him?!

Naruto, with golden/blonde hair which spiked in numerous places and wonderful baby blue eyes, stared hopefully up at Sasuke. Getting no respond he let go of the ravens arm and sat by gaara.

"Hello Gaara-kun!"

The red-head only turned his head and looked at the small blonde beside him.

"You not going to talk to me either?" Naruto asked, as he stood up.

"You can talk Naruto. But can I ask you a question first?" gaara asked.

Naruto sat back down and smiled at the usually quiet red-head. "Sure Gaara. What's up?" he questioned.

Gaara looked at the ground for a second tapping his fingers on the soda can nervously which he never did.

"I think I might be gay..." Gaara answered, with a serious face as the blonde stared at him.

**...**

**Sakida: That's the first chapter! **

**Gaara: I think I maybe what!?**

**Naruto: ...**

**Sasuke: I knew there was always something wrong with you!**

**Gaara: -glare-**

**sasuke: -shrinks backwards-**

**sakida: You like neji gaara!**

**Neji: N-Nani! Are you kidding me!? You know I'm going out with Shino!**

**Sakida: well not in this you aren't!**

**Gaara: Neji's just my friend saki-San -whining-**

**Sakida: sorry but that's how it works...**

**Naruto: I don't care what you do with gaara and neji just make it a sasunaru!**

**Sakida: well, before I say anything more about this and it gets out, I'd like to say that I thank all that reads this! It helps me know if I write good stories. I'm sorry about the capitalization mistakes and spelling if there is any...please review!**


	2. I'm Sorry NaruChan

**Sakida: I'm back! I'm hoping everyone that has read likes it so far! Anyway, this is the second chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: -tears- you put sasunaru! Sasuke we're gonna be together!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Naruto: -pouts- fine I don't want to talk to you anymore!**

**Sakida: ...**

**Sasuke: Naruto! **

**Naruto: -walks away-**

**Sasuke: -runs after him- Oi dobe! **

**Naruto: -turns and starts ranting- **

**sakida: ...Ok than. **

**Gaara: she does not own naruto or any of their character**

**sakida: -tears- I wish I did. I'd put all yaoi! Oh and thank you FoxBlood!**

_**...**_

Naruto stared at Gaara in shock. Not just because the boy was telling him a secret but because he never would have guessed Gaara would tell him something like that!

He was about to say something but Gaara was standing up to leave the room. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Naruto was quick to grab his wrist and he looked up, apologetically. "No, No Gaara. I'm sorry I was just getting over the shock. I did hear you right, right?" The blonde asked him. The red head nodded. "Lets talk in the studio." The blonde suggested and the redhead once again nodded.

They walked on a silent trip to the studio and went in closing the door behide them. Naruto locked it and he looked up at Gaara.

"When did you start thinking you were gay?" the blonde asked.

Gaara shrugged. "Maybe seven hours when you were undressing in front of me..."

Naruto blushed. He was the reason for this. "Maybe you're not...may just with me..."

Gaara shook his head. "I like this guy named Kiba...he's really cute...and older than me." Gaara answered.

Naruto pursed his lips and looked to the side. "I think I know him." I told him.

Gaara smiled, which he did very rarely. "Than theirs someone else and you know him real well." Gaara said.

HE looked up at him questionably. "Please tell me you don't have a crush on sasuke!"

gaara chuckled than shook his head. "You"

The blonde blinked and blushed. "M-Me?"

"Yes but not much. You're cute naruto but not really my type." Gaara answered.

Naruto smiled than cocked his head to the side. "You look like you have another question..."

gaara looked nervous. Really nervous. "Well . . . I was . . . I don't know how to kiss and . . . Kiba asked me out today and . . . I was hoping you could show me how to kiss . . . " Gaara answered as he rocked on his heels.

Naruto blushed but nodded. Gaara looked down at the blonde not sure what to do and naruto got on his tiptoes and shyly pressed his lips to Gaara's.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

Neji came from the hall to the studio and I scanned his face. The look of sadness was covered on his pale face.

"Come Sasuke. . .I want to show you something." he told me.

I slowly stood up and we walked down the thin hallway. Neji sighed when we reached the studio and he pointed inside the room.

I looked at him questionably before looking into the studio. I cried at the sight. There . . . in front of my eyes was my boyfriend and Gaara kissing. I could tell naruto was being dominate so he must have started the kiss.

Gaara was standing there, his hands on Naruto's hips to keep him on his tiptoes.

After around four minutes naruto was on his feet and gaara was looking down at the blonde as he licked his lips. They started talking and I wiped the tears away as naruto smiled at Gaara and walked to the studio door.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I smiled at Gaara after he said that I tasted like ramen and we talked a little before I headed to the door. As I opened it, I saw Sasuke and Neji standing there. Did they know? Did they see?

"Sasuke" the name easily rolled off his tongue.

Sasuke looked at me and he smiled like he wasn't heart broken. "Yes?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You ok? You look like you just saw a ghost." I told him.

He shook his head. "No, I just don't feel all the great." sasuke said, his gaze hard which I hadn't seen in years.

I put a hand to his forehead and he jerked away. "What's wrong with you??" I yelled.

He didn't say anything. "Your hands just cold." he told me before walking away.

I looked at Neji and he was shaking his head at me that's when I new. Sasuke had see me and Gaara kiss and had thought it serious.

(Seven days later)

Sasuke was still avoiding me saying he didn't feel good and would go to his room. I wanted to finish the subject and I went to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

"If it's you Neji I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke's voice called from inside the room.

I slowly opened the door and sasuke looked up at me as I shut the door. "What if I want to?" I asked.

He put down the book he was just than reading and looked at me. "What?"

"I know you saw me and Gaara and I want to explain." I told him slowly.

He snorted. "Well I don't"

"What you saw...Gaara figured out he was gay and–"

"And what? You wanted to be the first guy to kiss him? Slut" sasuke hissed.

I stared at him for a minute. How could he say something like that? "No! That's not what happened! Gaara after he told me he told me he had a crush on his guy and well he didn't know how to kiss and he asked me to–" I was once again cut off.

"To kiss him? And you did it? Knowing you were with me? You're a fucking slut Naruto. Quit telling stupid lies."

"NO! He asked me to show him how to kiss cause he didn't what anyone else to know. He was afraid." I yelled.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not stupid naruto. I don't have 'stupid' printed on my forehead, You dobe."

I had already started to cry. "I'm not lying. Quit calling me a slut! I've never slept with anyone but you!" I screamed. "I'm the only one I've ever loved was you! Quit calling me that! I'm telling the truth. You can even ask Gaara. He'll tell you. You can listen to the record. It was recorded in the studio. I swear to god that I'm not lying! I love you sasuke. I love you so much!" I screamed pressing my palms over my ears.

Sasuke's eyes had softened and he pulled me into his arms.

How come when you cry the only person that could make you stop crying is the person who made you cry in the first place?

After a few minutes of him holding me I had calmed down. I didn't want to be in his arms anymore but I let him hold me.

"God Naruto. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you a slut. I knew you wouldn't cheat on me. I'm so sorry." sasuke whispered as he kissed my neck softly.

I leaned against him sleepily. Crying had always made me sleepy.

I sighed and sasuke laid us both down and I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Sasuke grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote the days events out on the paper from his head.

_I'm sorry naru-chan. I should have believed you and I'm sorry. You're always loyal and I shouldn't have judged what was happening just because I was late and saw it. I hope this doesn't affect are relation because I'm in love with you. _

_I hope you know that you're the first boyfriend or girlfriend I've ever had because I believe in you? You're a wonderful boyfriend and lover and I wish I would have known you better than for you to say something and not believe you. I shouldn't have called you a slut when you aren't. I shouldn't have avoided you like I did for the last few days. I'm sorry. You're more than I am. I don't deserve you. You deserve something way better than me and I'm sorry._

_You could be the angel for my shadows. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to cry anymore. I don't want to stay scared all the time. You're my light. You're my way to God. You're my way to the white light that leads me to God's opened arms. _

_You're a wonder child naru-chan and I believe in everything you do for you have the power to do as you please. You could have a king to his knees and kissing at your feet if you wanted._

_You could have the whole word blessing you and treating you as the god you should be. _

_You are a beautiful boy naru-chan and I'm glad to have such a boy as my lover. I know you can not hear me in my thoughts but I wish to marry you. I swear to be loyal at your feet like a humble servant of your greatness. I'd be glad to please you in such ways._

He ended the note and put it in his chest of drawers and turned off the lamp by the bed and wrapped his arms around his small lover. "I love you naru-chan." I whispered before I fell into a dream filled sleep.


	3. Worst Nightmare

**sakida: hi peoples! Wassup? I'm sorry about my slow progress in things but I sorda kinda stabbed myself with a pencil in school...and it hurts to type but I'm gonna try anyways. **

**Sasuke: she's not lying. It's an ugly sight!**

**Sakida: -glares- anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sasuke: she doesn't own Naruto or any of it's character **

_**...**_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I woke up with red itchy eyes. I kept wanting to rub them but knew better. Sasuke had slept beside me close and I could feel the heat radiating on my body.

Yesterdays events were no longer thought of as I stood up and went to the bathroom to bath. After the quick shower I looked though Sasuke's cloths and put on a tight black shirt with a dragon and blue slightly tight jeans. Leave it to Sasuke to only have dark cloths.

Sasuke had already gotten up and was now in the shower.

"Naruto" Gaara's voice came from behide the door.

I got up from the stiff blue chair in the ravens room and opened the thing inbetween me and Gaara. "Hey!"

"I heard about what happened yesterday and I wanted to say sorry but making sasuke made at you. I shouldn't have asked..."

"No, no it's ok. It's just that Sasuke saw and got the wrong idea and...you know. Hey I was wondering if you and sasuke wanted to go to a restaurant with me tonight? You could bring that Kiba boy. I wanna met him!"

Gaara smiled sheepishly. "Well, actually me and him was planning to go to a concert tonight. You know flyleaf right?"

I felt alittle rejected but just continued to smile. "It's ok Gaara. You should have a good time. I'm sure you'll have fun." I told him.

Gaara didn't notice the hurt tone as he nodded and walked away from the door after giving a hug.

I left Sasuke's room and made my way to my own room slowly entering the small entrance

The room was dark and glumly like Sasuke's but I liked that mine showed my emotions. I sat on the pale blue sheets and looked at the photo by my bed. It was the whole band all together, arms around each others shoulders and smiled painted on our faces. It was nice back than.

No one had to wear wigs or contacts to go out. No fans to chase you out of your favorite places. You could go where you wanted. Not that I'm complaining. I met nice people on the way to become what I was now.

Sighing I laid down on my small bed and stared up at the ceiling. My voice was still slightly hoarse from crying and screaming last night but I ignored it and just stared. After awhile I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

When I woke up I noticed Naruto was no longer asleep with me. I felt slightly mad but I ignored it and stood up putting a new pair of pants on. I sighed and walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Gaara was already in the large room, sitting on a stool eating cereal. "Are next concert is in four days. I can't wait!" Gaara exclaimed.

I just nodded, turning my head to the side to look at a funny looking Neji who had not brushed his hair.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight as I took out a gallon of milk, a bowl., and Captain Crunch, which is my favorite cereal in the world. I silently ate through breakfast.

Wondering where Naruto was I up at Neji. "Where's Naruto?"

The brunette shrugged. "Last time I saw him he was sleeping on his bed." the older boy answered. I sighed and got out of my seat and putting the dishes in the sink.

I sat down in front of the T.V for a while before turning it on. The news had us. Si-fi had us. Specials had us. After a few scans through the dumb thing I found a channel that didn't in once mention us.

Two hours later Naruto was still not out of bed and I started to worry about him.

Neji had checked on him every thirty minutes and said the same thing. "He's still asleep"

I groaned and my head flew up so I could stare at the ceiling. How long could the blonde sleep!?

Three hours later I got up from the annoying couch and stalked to Naruto's rom prepared to push his bed over. But when I got there...I almost jumped out of my skin.

Naruto wasn't there. He had left no trace. His sheets were just made up and ready for the night but no Naruto. I looked around for him but found him no where.

I ran over the house over and over and even called his cell phone to find out he left it in his drawer.

I walked over to his chest of drawers and looked through his stuff but stopped at the last drawer. Naruto had always told me to NEVER and he meant NEVER get into the last one. But he wasn't here to stop him.

He slowly opened the drawer and gasped at what he found.

Condoms, dildos, vibrators, cock rings, handcuffs, lube, whips, chains, and lots of money. The lube was almost gone and you could tell everything was already used besides the condoms.

Why the hell did he have that stuff? I never used this stuff on him and he couldn't have used it on him...self...Naruto..

Was it possible Naruto was . . . an prostitute?

I stared at the things in the drawers before closing it. I got up and walked out of the room and sat on the couch. By the looks over Neji's and Gaara's face they knew about it to.

"Don't tell him I know." I told them.

They both nodded an understanding before getting and walking away.

_I can't believe you'd do this to my Naruto. You promised me that you wouldn't keep any secrets. And yesterday...you telling me you weren't a slut. You lie so easily. I don't understand. You told me you'd do anything to have me to go out with you and you do something like this?_

_You lied to me Naruto Uzamaki and if I have to I'll make your life a living hell. _

My cell phone went off and I stared at my pocket and Naruto's voice filled the air.

swirling shades of blue. Slow dancing in your eyes. The sun kisses the earth and I hush my urge to cry. Cry! I wanna be there for you. Someone you can come to. Runs deeper than my bones. I wanna be there for you. And I hear the whispered words of your masterpeice beautiful. They speak the unspeakable though. I love you! I wanna be there for you! I wanna be there for you! And be Someone you can come to. Love runs deeper than my bones. And love...I wanna be there for you...

The song started again and I took it out of my pocket and looked at the name. Naruto...I fliped the phone open and put the technology to my ear. "Where have you been?!" I yelled.

I could hear Naruto wince and mentally kicked myself.

"Sasuke...I won't be home for a while..."

"But you have to! The concerts in only four days!" I yelled at him.

"I know but I don't really have a choice in the matter.."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you...they won't let me."

"They? Who's they? Naruto answer me."

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I've got to go. I'll talk to you later hopefully." he told be before he hung up.

I sighed as the phone went dead and I pushed in Neji's number and put it to my ear once again.

After a few rings Neji picked up. "What do you want?!" he yelled.

"I think Naruto's in trouble."

"That's normal." it sounded like Neji was messing with paper. "He's probably just getting in trouble by Kakashi."

"But–"

"I'll be home soon. We can talk about it than. Bye"

I was about to speak again but the line once again went dead.

Naruto could be in trouble.

Two days later Naruto was still missing and Neji was calling the police. I thought it was already to late but he did it anyway.

The police had said they would put their 100 work into finding him and I hope they would. It was my Naru-Chan that someone could be hurting right now.

"All we can do now is stop the concert and hope Naruto would show up before it." Neji had said but Naruto still hadn't showed up after seven days.

I was horrified. My baby was gone with some men that weren't planning on letting him go. I sighed and went out side to look for him myself.

After eight hours of looking I still couldn't find him. I went home and laid on the bed that Naruto and I always shared at night besides the times he wanted to sleep by himself. I took in a big breath of the sheets getting the smell of Naruto and sighed.

No matter what Naruto did I knew I couldn't stop loving him. Him being my first friend. My first boyfriend or girlfriend. My first lover. I couldn't let him go. It hurt just thinking about it. I slowly drifted into a dream filled sleep.

(Dream normal P.O.V)

_Sasuke stared at the dark shadow of a man of around the age of thirty that held his Naru-chan. _

_Naruto was sleeping soundly but had bruises over his body. Blood crusted to his thighs and chest and Sasuke could still see the hickeys over the small boys body and he shuddered._

_He looked so easy to get to. Even in his sleep he looked like he was tease. Sasuke looked up at the man. "Who are you?" _

"_Your worst nightmare"_

"_Why do you have Naruto? What do you want with him?" I asked._

_The man just smiled at Sasuke and his eyes scanned over his body slowly. _

_Sasuke shuddered. "I see. You're just a perverted old man who can't get his wife to have sex with him. So you take little children and rape them." _

_He man chuckled. "He agreed with me. He let me with a smile on his angelic face. You should have heard him."_

_Sasuke gave the man an hard glare. How dare he mess with his Naru-Chan?_

"_Let him go" the raven told him._

_The man didn't seem to listen._

_He repeated what he said but the man just didn't listen._

_He looked frozen. _

_No one was moving. _

_The man and naruto were just fading._

_Fading into nothing._

_Like they were nothing but a huge match of smoke._

_Sasuke watched them fade. He screamed and tried to run to his Naruto but every step was like he was going no were. The were the same distance away no matter how far he'd run. He screamed Naruto's name over and over telling him to wake up and run but he just wouldn't do it. _

_He just slept...like he always did._

_He couldn't hear anything or anyone. And it scared him. _

_(End of dream)_

Sasuke woke up in cold sweat and looked around. He stared at the kitchen door before looking back to the couch only to find that a man was sitting right there.

The raven screamed but a huge hand covered his mouth muffling his scream.

The man just smiled. "Hello Sasuke-kun"

**sakida: ok I think I'm getting worse at this...**

**Sasuke: I agree**

**sakida: -glares-**

**naruto: He didn't rape me did he?**

**Sakida: he did. **

**Sasuke: who is he!? I'll rip his head off!**

**Sakida: can't tell.**

**Neji: you'll see in the next chapter Sasuke.**

**Gaara: yeah**

**Sasuke: -frowns- whatever -walks away-**

**sakida: ...well I hope you liked this chapter! I hope I can do better in them...thanks for the ones reading! Cookies for everyone. Anyways please review!**


	4. NANI

**Sakida: hi! Wassup? Ok so I haven't been on you know? The reason is because I've been grounded. I ran away...or at least tried...my parents caught me. I'll continue this alright? **

**Naruto: She's sorry peoples!!**

**Sasuke: -mutters- I wish they would've left her..**

**Sakida: -glares-**

**Naruto: she doesn't own me or any of it's characters!!**

**...**

Sasuke stared, horrified, at the person in front of him. "Zabuza"

The man grinned and moved over to him and stopped when his lips were by Sasuke's ear.

"Naru-chan misses you"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he made to get up only to have the man's strong arms pull him down. He wiggled around.

"Leave Naruto alone! Where is he? What did you do to him!?" Sasuke yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't worry. Your Naru-Chan is ok he's just...not so much like himself."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"Come with me and maybe you'll see"

Zabuza smiled and pulled the smaller boy off the couch and slowly brung him out of the house. He was token to a large house.

It was a beautiful house standing three stories. The walls on the outside was a wonderful colored white and the window's went with it. A large bonquany (sorry about my spelling. The computer didn't give me choices of the word. If you don't know what I mean just ask.) The door was a light blue that blinded into the windows.

Once inside, Sasuke's eyes wondered. The walls were a pale blue and white. Crystals, gold, metals, and other things sat on shelfs and other things. Plants were by the door with something that looked like a pot with unbrella's in it. Stairs curved around to the top of the house which had a brand new looking red carpet on it. Lights hung from the ceiling with ceiling fans. The house was just beautiful.

He was slowly walked up the stairs and stopped on the last floor. They walked down a hall and on the last door was a sign that read 'Do Not Enter'. He already didn't want to go in.

Zabuza opened the door and what was inside the room made him gasp and stagger back in shock.

His Naruto was chained to a red silk bed with fluffy white pillows on the top of it.

The small boy had tears running down his cheeks, his body covered in blood and cuts. His shiny blonde hair was falling around on the pillows and his body looked so fragile.

"S...Sas...S-Sasuke"

The small whisper made tears well in his eyes. How could anyone be mean to his Naru-Chan?!

"Naruto!" he screamed.

The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain in my neck and head before falling unconscious.

_**(Naruto's P.O.V)**_

I screamed Sasuke's name as I watched as he fell to the ground. Zabuza stood behide him holding a needle in his hand.

Sasuke had tried to find him...

"Sasuuuuukkkkkeeeee!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I could see the look of disappointment in Zabuza's eyes and I hated it.

I hated the man with all my heart. I hated the man with all my soul. I could never forgive him for the things he had done. I just felt sorry for Haku. The poor boy servant was always treated badly. He was always hit around and fucked in places not cared for by the older man. The boy was completely afraid of the man and he wish he could find from him. Haku was a very beautiful boy. His dark brown hair was always put into a ponytail with his bangs out in front of his face. He had full, pink lips and brown eyes that you could stare into for hours. He had a very girly body with his small skinny legs that held him up. His hands were very much feminine. He was someone anyone would want to date.

I struggled against my bonds which cut my wrists and ankle's. God I wish I could just slap Zabuza up side the head.

Zabuza slowly bent down and picked the smaller boy up in front of him and slowly walked towards the bed.

Naruto stared in horror as Zabuza slowly took of Sasuke's shirt. Sleep rape. I kicked and screamed but nothing helped. I was just slapped and told to be quiet.

The pants were next, which slowly slid off of him. No boxers and no undershirt.

Sasuke's body was beautiful. He had just the right curves and long slim legs and arms. His hands were small and fit his feminine face. His dark brown eyes were closed and his full pink lips were open slightly.

God it made me hard just looking at him. And than looking at him NAKED did not help at all.

I could feel myself grow semi-hard and I wiggled around at the uncomfortable feeling.

Zabuza afterwards walked into the bathroom and after a minute or two cam back out with two wash rags. He slowly washed Sasuke off than he slowly washed the blood of me. The scars were only in places that could be covered up over cloths. "What's happening? Why are you NOW cleaning me off?" I asked.

He just chuckled and smiled. "With your little boyfriend here you're both gonna sing for me at a place."

I looked at him puzzled. What??

"First I have to get that little Gaara person than that Neji person. God I can just imagine being in that little Burnett." Zabuza groaned.

Pervert.

I heard Sasuke groan and I quickly looked at him.

"Where am I?" he asked slowly.

I struggles and the rattle of the chains made him look at me.

"Why, you're at my house. You came here yourself." Zabuza smirked.

I saw the confusion on Sasuke's face disappear. "You agreed to sing for me in my new band."

Sasuke looked puzzled but silently agreed and went to get up.

Zabuza didn't say anything and let him. Zabuza went to a drawer and pulled out a black skin tight skirt and than a black shirt with red in with it and nets with shoes and threw them to Sasuke. "Wear those" he demanded.

Sasuke nodded slowly and put a pair of underwear, that Zabuza gave him, on.

I watched as Sasuke put on everything. The skirt stopped just a little Below were the underwear and the shirt stopped a little below his chest with the nets and finger gloves on. Holy SHIT he was HOTT!!

Zabuza grabbed some cloths for me and walked over and unchained me before shoving the cloths into my arms. "Put them on and met me in the living room in thirty minutes." he said before leaving.

I shook before putting the cloths on. They didn't look so skin tight as Sasuke's put oh well. The skirt went around 6 inchs further down than Sasuke's and the shirt was cut everywhere showing skin in different places. Nets were everywhere and he sighed. He just hated these cloths.

Both of them had women come in and put makeup on them and fix their clothing.

They both looked super hot when the women left. Sasuke and I slowly walked to the living room down the stairs slowly, seeing time still on the clock.

When we got back down Gaara and Neji was both down with pretty much the same cloths but instead if skirts they wore jeans. And instead of wearing belly shirts they wore normal ones.

Both boys looked up at us in shock. "Naruto!?"

I gasped and ran to them. Sasuke said nothing.

Zabuza made us all go into a car and we drove for a good two hours before being able to get out of the small car.

Lights and screaming was the first thing to met us and I wish I was never born...

**sakida: ok that one wasn't good...**

**Sasuke: you didn't have it in quick enough!**

**Sakida: sigh I was grounded**

**Sasuke: yes and it's cuz you wouldn't do your chores! AND it sucked. I got kidnaped!**

**Sakida: shut up**

**Naruto: I think it's good**

**Sakida: -smiles at Naruto and gives him a cookie- nice Naruto. -turns to Sasuke with a slung hammer- Bad sasuke! -Attacks-**

**Naruto: we hope you enjoy and cookies for all that review!! hope to see you next chapter!**


	5. Whore

**Sakida: ok so we've got more people reading and commenting on this story. I love you all. Thank you Foxblood, xXkawii-chanXx**, **cerealcheese2, injuiin-luna, naruhinasaikona, and DemonicNightmaresOfAnAngel. -gives out cookies- . Lol. **

**Sasuke: ...**

**Naurto: **

**Sakida: ...ok. Well enjoy this chapter. I'm tryin my best to get the other chapters of the other stories in as best as I can. My other computers being a bitch...well enjoy**

**Naruto: Saki does not own Naruto or any of it's character. **

_**(Sasuke's P.O.V)**_

In front of us was a huge place with lights and with lots of people...screaming people. We were hurried into a room where Zabuza handed me a guitar, Gaara his drumsticks, and neji his guitar. Naruto was handed a mic and they were pushed onto a large stage. "And have fun with it!" Zabuza yelled. Naruto blinked and stared at the crown. Hundreds to thousands of people were out there screaming and yelling for them.

I swallowed and moved up on the stage and set the guitar right.

Gaara looked around for a second before starting off the drums. The beat was slightly fast and not so loud but grew.

Than Neji and Sasuke started and Naruto started to sing.

(Crushcrushcrush - Paramore)

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing aboutRock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

(End)

Naruto looked around the crown, seeing how they all screamed for more he just laughed and started dancing to the next song.

(Tourniquet - Evanesence)

I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
So much more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?

CHORUS  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Do you remember me  
Lost for so longWill you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?

CHORUS  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

I want to die!!

My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

(End song)

the crowd was singing with him and he smiled as he looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say anything and he sighed. The crowd was smiling and singing and that's all that mattered.

(Breathe today)

You can only move as fast as whose in front of you  
And if you assume just like them, what good will it do?  
So find out for yourself, so your ignorance stop bleeding through.  
Only one thing  
Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you  
It's just a breath away.  
You can breathe today.  
Breathe today.So many, Lies swarming, Around You, You're suffocating  
The empty, Shape in you,  
Steals your breath you're suffocating  
Logic forces me to believe in this  
And I have longed to see  
And I can only say  
What I see and heard  
And only you can choose  
And every choice you make  
Will effect you  
Suit your own self  
You can breath today  
So many, Lies swirling, All around you, You're suffocating  
The empty, Shape in you,  
Steals your breath you're suffocating  
Big enough to fill, the void that's inside of you,  
It's just a breath away,  
So many, Lies swarming, Around You, You're suffocating  
The empty, Shape in you,  
Steals your breath you're suffocating  
You can breath today,  
Breathe today.

(Ends)

After a few more songs he volunteered to answer questions truthfully.

Naruto pointed to someone that was raising his hand.

"How many of you a virgins?"

Naruto laughed and I looked at him in disgust. "Neji and Gaara are the only virgins in our band." he answered. And pointed to another person.

"Who alls gay?"

"Sorry girls but all of us really are gay." he answered.

"This one's for Sasuke Uchiha. Are you a prostitute?" a guy asked.

I was surprised by the question that I started coughing

Naruto, Neji, and Gaara was looking at me and I didn't think I could say anything. After a while I was able to and opened my mouth. "No but most of my friends are" I answered and looked at the group around me.

Sighs came from them and Naruto didn't even notice anything about it.

I pointed to a girl and she smiled sweetly. "Neji? Are you really a guy? Cause you look like a girl."

Neji blinked and Gaara started laughing like crazy. "I'm sure I'm a guy unless there's something I don't know about in my pants." Neji answered.

I laughed at that.

He pointed to someone and the boy grinned.

"Naruto, there are some rumors that you're a prostitute. Telling the truth, are you?"

Naruto looked shocked for a moment before chuckling. "No, I'm not a prostitute. Well we've got to go now. Sorry. We love you all!"

The crowd hundred by hundred left and we were backstage with Zabuza counting money. "Seven thousand, four hundred seventy-nine billion dollars sixteen cents. God I'm gonna be rich."

I walked forward. "Don't we get some?"

He looked at me as though I was joking. "Are you serious? No of course you don't get any! It's my money. I got you out there."

"But we had to work for it."

"I had to pay for the equipment."

"We had to follow your orders."

"You're a stupid whore. Now shut up." Zabuza hissed walking away.

I gasped and backed away from my group and ran. I ran for the car and after a few minutes I was in the car. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I was shaking violently.

I didn't sleep with people. I've only slept with my old boyfriend. ONCE! One fucking time! I wasn't a whore. I maybe went out with a lot of people but who gives a fuck!?

"Goddamnit!" I screamed and kicked the seat. "I hate my life. Just take it now! Before I do it myself!"

I yelled. I couldn't stop crying and I slowly stopped. I stared outside of the window and cried my heart out. I knew I would have to wait for them for hours but it was worth it. I wanted to be alone anyways.

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

Sasuke had run off and I didn't say anything. I didn't run after him. I knew for sure he wasn't a whore...I was.

I was the one sleeping with people not him.

I was the one getting payed for it.

I was the one cheating.

I was the one that was lying to people.

I was the one lying to my BOYFRIEND.

Something I never wanted to do but I do anyway. I want a family with the brunette but couldn't because I was a boy. I wanted to give Sasuke want he wanted and a prostitute couldn't do that. A prostitute was not what Sasuke wanted.

I needed to grow up and get a life...and Sasuke was being blamed for it...

**Sakida: ok so this one was stupidER. I'm really bad at this but I promise it'll get better. I hope you all continue reading! **

**Zabuza: I wonder who would have the highest want for sex...**

**Sakida: -rolls eyes- it'd be you**

**Sasuke: I agree**

**Zabuza: -stands on sex scale and gets a 100 before getting off- oooook**

**Gaara: -stands on it and gets a 110-**

**Zabuza: damn**

**Neji: -stands on it and gets a 40- hn -gets off-**

**Naruto: -gets on it and gets a 230- I win!**

**Gaara: -looks at Sasuke- Sasuke hasn't been on**

**Sasuke: -eyes widen- no! I'd loose anyway!**

**Neji: come on Sasuke**

**Naruto: yeah!**

**Sasuke: ...-slowly gets on and everyone waits for a second before the sex scale goes to a 750 and blushes wildly-**

**Naruto: holy SHIT!**

**Neji: ...**

**Sakida: wow...**

**Zabuza: ...shit**

**Gaara: alrighty than.**

**Sasuke: ...I...I...**

**Sakida: ...ok than. Well cookies for reviews! Loves you all and hope you liked it! Hope to see you next chapter!**


End file.
